Derek & Stiles Fest: Yum!
by Luv2Write16
Summary: Stiles walks in on Derek. While he's working out.  I didn't know what to title it so I called it Yum.  For Derek & Stiles Fest.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Teen Wolf Fanfic. **_

_**Pairing: **__Derek/Stiles_

_**Summary: Stiles walks in on Derek. While he's working out. I didn't know what to title it so I called it Yum. For Derek & Stiles Fest.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Teen wolf or it's characters._

"_**Yum!" By: luv2write16**_

_**Stiles' Point of View**_

_I never been stop in my tracks by muscles before. What I mean is when I see another man's shirtless body, I don't stop and stare. But, when I walked into Derek's burnt not really but is abandon house. I saw Derek working out. I just stop moving with my mouth opened and my eyes gawking. If one word described what I'm seeing would be yum. Derek stop doing pull ups and drop down to the floor. "What are you doing here?" Derek ask. What am I doing here? Really why was I here? I don't remember. "Uh. Um…I forgot…" I mumbled feeling a bit embarrassed. "You forgot…?" Derek ask slowly. _

"_Yeah. It's perfectly normal thing to do. You know. I just forgot," I said not really sure what I am saying. "Yeah. I bet it happens a lot with you, don't it." Derek said smirking. "No…well not always. It's just my mind got occupied by something else." I rambled. "Which was?" Derek ask. "You." I said. Derek look taken back. So was I. I can't believe I just admitted that. "I mean…no. I do mean you." I said meaning it. "What did I do?" Ask Derek. I looked into Derek's eyes and said. "You awed me with your hot werewolf body is all." Then looked any where besides his eyes. _

"_So, in other words. You got distracted by my body." Derek said. "Yeah…" I said not sure where I'm getting myself too here. I'm starting to get scared. That Derek was going to kill me. Because he was walking towards me. "What would you like to do? Huh? Touch it? Lick it?" Derek ask me. While grabbing my hand and putting it on his sweaty rock hard abs. I gulped. "Uh-h…" I stammered. Is he giving me permission to touch him? I hope so. I started to rub my hands on Derek's body. What really surprised me was Derek putting his hands under my shirt and was touching me. What surprise me was he grabbed me and pulled me close and growled as he sniffed my neck. "Do I arouse you, Stiles?" Derek ask in a muffled voice. _

"_You tell me. Can't you smell the arousal coming off of me?" I said back. "Hmm. Yes. But, is it for me." Derek said. I don't know. If I'm plain stupid or what but, I decided to be sarcastic at a moment like this. "No. It's for Scott." I said being totally sarcastic. Derek growled and push me away and ran out his house, away from me. Did Derek just take what I said serious or did he just realized what we were about to do. Derek probably doesn't even like me. He just likes to scare me. I know he probably gets a thrill scaring the pee out of me. I also, didn't get a chance to kiss him. _

_**Derek's Point of View**_

_I smelled arousal coming from Stiles the moment he walked into my house. But, when he said I was the reason he forgot. Why he was even here for. It sent me over the edge. I decided to tease him a bit. "What would you like to do? Huh? Touch it? Lick it?" I ask Stiles. I grabbed his hand and laid it on my chest. Stiles ran his hand down my body. Tracing my abs with his hand. I went and put my hands under his shirt and grabbed him and pulled him a bit closer. And sniffed his neck. "Do I arouse you, Stiles?" I ask. I already know. But I want to hear him say it. "You tell me. Can't you smell the arousal coming off of me?" Stiles said knowing fully well that I can smell it. "Hmm. Yes. But, is it for me." I ask. I know it has to be. The smell has been coming off of him since he step foot in my house. "No. It's for Scott." Stiles said. _

_I was so caught up in jealousy I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or joking. I can't compete with Scott. Of course I would win on one on one combat. But, history always wins. Right? So, why be a substitute for Scott? I growled at Stiles and push him away and ran out of my own house. I want Stiles to want me and only me and for me. I want him to be thinking of me not Scott. While I touch him. Ugh. Stiles, what does Scott have that I don't? Beside history. How can I have you for mine? Before I knew it I ran into Scott. I growled out the sight of him. "Whoa! Calm down, Derek. What's wrong? What happened?" Scott ask concerned. I saw him sniff the air. "Why do you smell like Stiles?" Scott ask confused. "I don't know he came over. For some reason that is really unknown." I said in a angry voice. "Is he the reason why your so mad?" Scott ask. "No. Yes. Maybe. Partly." I said unsure. Scott was holding a laugh at me. _

_I growled. "Okay. So what actually happened?" Scott ask with a smile. "I was going to tell him something. But,-" I started to say but Scott cut me off. "Wait! You were being opened to him? You trust him more than me don't you?" Scott accused me. "Maybe. I'm being open to you now. So, will you please shut up. So I can finish." I said getting aggravated. "Yeah. Okay. Please continue." Scott said holding up his hands. "Like I was saying, I was going to tell him something. But, he goes and tell me something. Something that I wish I didn't hear." I said. Scott looked at me and said. "So, he finally told you." What is he talking about? Tell me what? Does Scott know Stiles likes him? "Yeah. He told me he likes you." I growled out. _

_Scott look so taken back. "What the hell you talking about?" Scott yelled. "He told me you aroused him." I told Scott. "No. You must of heard wrong. Because, Stiles went up to your house today to tell you. That he likes you." Scott said. What? Is he serious? "Well, he clearly told me. While I was holding him. That it is you who arouses him. Like I am some sort of replacement for you. Which I'm not cool with by the way." I yelled. Look taken back again. "You have feelings for Stiles? Man, you should tell him. I can assure you. He doesn't get arouse by me. But, he's crazy about you. Its hard to shut him up sometimes. He's like Derek this and Derek that. He even ask me to sneak a picture of you shirtless for him." Scott exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. I was taken back. What? I can't really trust what Scott says. I need Stiles to tell me himself. It don't mean nothing with out him telling me himself. _

"_Well, I need to hear it from him." I told Scott. Stiles should have left my house already. I just turned away and walked away from Scott. Heading in the direction of my home. I ran but when I got to the woods. I started to walk. I smelled to air to see if Stiles was gone. Which he wasn't. I continued to walk to my house. _

_**Stiles' Point of View**_

_I stayed in Derek's house after he left. I walked around. Wondering what had just happened. I decided to tell Scott, that I tried? I don't know what to call it. "So…Scott I talked to Derek. And he just left. I might have said something to piss him off." I text Scott. "Well, what exactly did you say?" Scott text back. "Don't get mad but I was totally joking when I said it." I text back. "What did you say, Stiles?" Scott text back. "Well, Derek ask who arouses me and I said it was…you. But I was being sarcastically." I text back to Scott. "Well, he took it seriously." Scott text back. "How do you know?" I text back. "Because, I just ran into him. And he isn't no where near happy." Scott text back. "Oh no. What happened?" I text back. "He thinks you are using him as a replacement for me. That you like me but since you can't have me. You went to him." Scott text back. "What? That's not true." I text back. "I know. I told him that too. Stiles, you need to tell him the truth. That you like him and all of that." Scott text back. "Okay. I will. I'm still at his house. So I will wait for him." I text back. "Okay. Good luck. Stiles." Scott text back. "Thanks." I text back. _

_I'm pacing up and down…would you call this a room? Well, I'm pacing waiting for Derek to come back home. I heard the door slam shut. I turned around and saw Derek. "What are you doing here?" Derek ask. "I need to talk to you." I replied back. "Yeah. What about? About how your not sexually attracted to me and that your using me as an replacement for Scott." Derek yelled at me. Before I could open my mouth. Derek spoke again. "That it pains me. That I'll never be good enough for you. Since I'm a werewolf and that I'm not Scott." "Derek, you being a werewolf is who you are. You can't change that. Nor do I want you to change. I don't like Scott that way. I like you, Derek that way. And, yes I think I am a whole lot of sexually attracted to you." I said pouring my the true out my soul. Derek, just look at me. Looking at my eyes and listening to my heartbeat. To see if I was telling the truth or not. "Then prove it." Derek said. I walked over to him. Reached my hand out into it reach the back of his neck. And pulled his head down. So, that I can level my lips to his lips. I kiss him forcefully. Tried to pour all the passion, love, and attraction that I felt into the kiss. Derek grab my neck to pull me closer and kissed me back hard with more passion. Derek pulled away. So we can breathe. "So, does that prove it?" I ask smiling. "Yes…" Derek whispered leaning back down to kiss me again. And of course I was more than happy to obliged. *Buzz. Buzz.* Someone just text my phone. I broke the kiss to answer it. "So, what happened? Are you two together yet?" Scott had text. I smiled. I look over to see Derek glaring at my phone. "Who was it?" Derek ask. "Scott." I replied back. Derek growled and walked to the other side of the room. I followed him. "Derek, what's wrong?" I ask putting my hand on his shoulder. Which was still bare by the way. Derek never putted on a shirt. "You smiled." Derek started to say but I cut him off. "Of course I smiled. Scott ask me something that made me smiled." I said trying to show him the text. "But, I've never made you smile. I don't know if I can make you happy like Scott can." Derek said unsure and very insecure about him self. _

"_Derek, you made me smile a lot of times. And, you made me very happy, today." I said. Derek looked up at my eyes and smiled and pulled me into a hug. I smiled again. "By the way the text said. "So, what happened? Are you two together yet?" What should I reply?" I ask Derek smiling. "Say yes. Then stop texting him. And spend time with your now boyfriend." Derek said. I smiled. Today was a productive day. I got Derek and his hot yummy body. Again there is only one word to describe Derek's body and that is yum! And, its all mine. _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Here you go, I guess it's a one-shot. This was for Derek and Stiles Fest. Hope you guys like it. Please Review. I'll like your comments on it. Good or bad. Please Review. Please and Thank You. Can't wait into Monday night. **_

_**-luv2write16-**_


	2. This is an apology to the readers

***Author Note: Hey sorry I didn't type this in the slanted writing. So I have no clue why it show up on here like that. So I apologize. ***


End file.
